happy ending
by Goddess of the night Atheena
Summary: its jacobs turn for a happy ending come see who will be there for him my grammer sucks but i did spell check it the computer may have missed something if so i am sorry disclaimer i dont own any of the people from twilight so dont hurt me please & thank ya


Chapter 1 Chapter 1

_Jacob-_

_After running around as a wolf for a couple of days I decided to go home it was just too lonely. My dad was happy to see me, as was the most of the pack with the exception of Paul, who looked pissed._

" _Welcome back." Emily gave me a hug and then turned her nose up in the air. " You stink to the high heavens boy" she steeped away every one else just laughed. Sam filled me in and let me know that we where heading up town in a couple of hours. He told me to pack clothing for two weeks. The shower definitely felt good I didn't realize how nice these small things were till I left them all behind._

_I met up with the pack at the beach. We crammed people and bags in to my SUV and Sam's truck. Embry, Jared, and Leah squeezed into the back seat Quil sat in the passenger seat._

"_Emily is over excited to get there." He randomly explained as he bulked his seat belt._

"_Why?" I asked starting the SUV and getting out on the road._

" _She use to baby-sit a little girl named peppy. The girl's father died and that was the last time Emily saw the little girl. I think she said the girl was three when this all happened and from what I heard the girl's mom just up and left two years ago when the peppy chick was thirteen." He rapped his knuckles on the window. " I think I got that girls name wrong. Emily is going to kill me"_

" _I hope the girl has a different name cause every time I think peppy I think of that girl with the pig tails that picked up a horse." I said. Every one laughed, it felt good to be back._

_Poppy-_

_I was running trough the trees. Gaby, Dan, and I where chasing a new vampire and having no luck. I was fast enough to keep up with him but just before I would get my teeth into him he would find a crack and slip trough. He suddenly disappeared and I dropped back. We headed back in the direction of the nightclub La Noche. Yes I am more then half Spanish and because I have more of my dad's genes then my English mothers I have a nice accent and I tend to speak Spanglish more then any thing. I shifted back into my human form. I didn't care if Dan or Gaby saw me naked I don't think I ever cared._

_The one that got away." Gaby smiled._

"_Sí__ and where were you."__ I said my accent got thicker when I became angry. Gaby giggled and head up to her room, which was also my oldest brothers room they're married. Dan said good night and headed for his room, alto its almost noon. I stumbled to mine I hadn't noticed how tired I was until I entered the cool house. Our house is connected to the nightclub thank god for soundproof walls. I don't remember getting into bed but sleep was greatly welcomed by me._

_Jacob-_

_We arrived out side some building called La noche, I think is a nightclub. Quil jumped out of my SUV and headed over to Emily _

"_So … what's the girls name?" he asked. Emily turned to him with a rather evil look_

_." FOR THE LAST TIME HER NAME IS __**POPPY**__, LIKE THE GOD DAMN FLOWER!" She shouted and walked away, I don't think I have ever heard her curse. I shut my door and headed towards them but stopped catching sight of a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche pulling up, great no one told me the Cullens were going to be here. I started walking again and caught up with the pack. The moon was high in the sky, this town is about 3 hours from mine and we left at 6p, and I still don't get why we had to come here. We headed around to the back of the building._

"_Raphael is that you." Sam called into the darkness._

"_Sí__." Some one called back. The door opened and let us in._

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

" _Pretty good. How bout you?" Sam replied. The man stepped into view; he had blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_Más o menos... Would you prefer if I speak English?' he asked turning to me._

" _Sure, my Spanish isn't to good." I said._

" _Well at least you knew what langue I was speaking." He led us in to a large sitting room. His accent was thick._

"_Just to let you know I lived in Spain Until I was 13. With my mom, dad, younger brother, and baby sister. Our father died and our mom moved us back to her hometown, here obviously, so if one of my siblings or I are speaking in Spanish you can ask for a translation or for us to speak in English." He said and then looked around the room. "Evan, go wake Dan, Gaby, and Poppy."_

"_May I wake poppy up?" Emily asked. Yes. They left the room and we all sat down._

" _Well I am going to fill you in on my packs back ground starting with my siblings and mine. Well I was born in Spain as I already said I lived with my Spanish father and English mother. I was the first born out the three kids they had I am__ 5 years older then my brother Alec he pointed to a guy sitting in a chair off in the far corner and 10 years older the my sister Poppy. While we lived in Spain Emily often baby-set Poppy. Our dad died when was 13 after he died our mom shipped us here were Sam and Emily helped my mom and I raise Alec and Poppy. We lived together for a wile, I became head of the pack, and my mom couldn't handle the whole werewolf thing considering our dad's death so she left shortly after Poppy turned 13. We found Dan he was a stray already changed. Lance and Evan were kind of like a small pack when they found us… Emily use to treat Poppy as if she was her own child I miss those days." Sam and Raphael played catch up but I barely understood any thing so I just sat there picking at the floor I could see Bella glance in my direction every now and then but see made no move to come over._

_Poppy-_

"_Wake up Poppy." A soft voice called me from my sleep.  
"Emi?" I mumbled sleepily into the darkness._

"_Yes" she crawled into the bed." I haven't seen you for a wile" she whispered some were near my ear._

"_Ummm" was all I said._

" _Come on we have to go down stairs." She helped me out of the bed. She flipped on the light. " You are still as cute as ever."_

"_Ugg don't call me cute." I said rubbing my eyes._

" _Do you need to change? I looked down I was wearing my Baby blue tank top with matching low cut girl boxers._

" _No I'll be fine, I said._

_Jacob-_

_Evan came back trough the door with Dan, and Gaby. Gaby had baby blue eyes and black hair it was kind of short but it framed her face, she walked over to Raphael and sat in his lap. Emily came through the door, there was someone behind her but I couldn't see the person._

"_Poppy?" Raphael. Called to the person behind Emily._

"_S__í." A girl stepped into view. She had Reddish-orange colored hair that hung in lose ringlets around her face; freckles were sprinkled across her nose, her lips were plump. Her eyes were a deep emerald green so deep that I fell in and couldn't find my way out; I didn't want to find my way. There were secrets and pain trapped with in her eyes I wanted to erase the pain and learn the secrets, all I could think about was, her. I couldn't remember my name or were I was.  
"Jacob." Sam shook my shoulder. I looked at him my mind slowly coming back to me. Sam mouthed the word imprint and I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelling out in shock. He smiled and went back to his conversation. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her; she was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of really short low cut boxer things. It was obvious that she wasn't body conscious she was about 5'6'' very tiny for a werewolf I could probably roll her up into a ball and she would fit completely on my chest, she is smaller then Leah. She lounged in a big recliner. She let her legs hang over the side and rested her head on the back of the chair her eyes shut and I suddenly felt empty. Jared walked over to a set of drums that I just now noticed were in the room. He admired them for a wile also glancing at the guitars and base in the corner._

'_Who owns the drums?" Every one looked at him and then to Raphael. I was the only one who noticed Poppy get up from her chair and head over to the drums, she picked up the drumsticks and sat down on the stool._

" _Mine." She said. Her accent was rich and her voice seemed to sing trough my veins._

" _Are you going to entertain us?" Raphael asked with a grin. She twirled the sticks in her hands. She chose a beat and started to beat the drums. The sound filled the room she was good but there were a couple of times I thought she was going to break the drums. The boy, who I think is Dan, went over and picked up a guitar and Evan grabbed the other one the other guy who I am pretty sure is lance picked up the base. Poppy stopped while they hooked their stuff up. Dan tuned his guitar and played a few cords. When the instruments were ready, Dan stepped up to the mice and Poppy raised her drums sticks above her head. She beat the sticks together and counted out._

"_Uno, dos, tres." Dan and Evan started the song it was upbeat and fast. Poppy sat quite waiting for her moment she placed her hands in the starting position. The beat picked up and she broke into the song, she pulled every one together. The song was hard rock and Dan's voice fit it perfectly but I wanted to hear Poppy sing. I closed my eyes letting the music sink in. I pictured myself holding her in my arms looking down into her bright green eyes and feeling all of my pain drifted away. The song ended and the vision shattered into a million pieces I watched her get up and leave wishing I could follow her .We started talking about the plans for tonight but I couldn't stay focused visions of her kept floating back to me.. _


End file.
